


Size Doesn't Matter

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi kind of throws a mini temper tantrum because he can be a big baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Levi gets frustrated about the length of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheiksleopardthong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/gifts).



> So recently my friend jumped the Attack On Titan bandwagon. Then she fell in love with Levi. Then she fell even more in love with Ereri, and has been convincing me to write it!
> 
> This all started because she asked why everybody headcanons Levi as having a big dick when he is as short as he is, which led to us saying that since Eren is taller he would probably have a bigger dick, and how Levi would probably get frustrated over that at times. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Eren, I’m home.”

The brunet looked up from his spot on the couch to Levi. “Oh, hey. How was work?” he asks, arching his back and stretching his arms. “I didn’t know what I wanted for dinner, so I didn’t get star- _ahhh_!”

Levi’s hands snaked their way through the brown locks, fisting large clumps as he craned his neck to nibble on Eren’s ear. “I’m not hungry for dinner,” he murmured softly, rocking his hips. He grinned down at the shuddering man underneath him, trailing his fingers down the flushing cheeks. Eren gaped up at him, mouth parted slightly.

“W-well… well, shit, if I’d have known that,” he gasped out, allowing himself to sink back into the couch as the older man nipped his neck. His hands scrambled for purchase of Levi’s shoulders, biting back a moan as his shirt was hiked up. Levi leaned back to smirk at him. “What?” Eren huffed.

“You don’t have to hold back, you know.”

“S-shut up, you ass.”

The older man grinned as he slid a hand under the shirt. “I love how easily worked up you get,” he breathed. “I make you so hard, don’t I, you little slut?” Eren responded by bucking his hips into Levi’s. “Oh, I see. Hmm, what do you want me to do about that, I wonder?”

“ _Shit_ , Levi, please, oh my God. I don’t care if you suck me or finger me or whatever, just do  _something, please.”_ The raven chuckled as he slid down to the floor, kissing Eren’s leg as he unbuttoned his pants. Eren hissed when his cock met the cool air, and he wanted to desperately rut into Levi’s hand.

Only problem was, Levi wasn’t doing anything.

His brow was furrowed as he stared at Eren’s dick, mouth set in a small frown. “Uh… Levi?” His boyfriend only stared harder. “Can you not do that? I’m kinda feeling self consc- hey, Levi!” Eren scrambled down to the floor as Levi slumped his head into his hands. “Levi, what’s wrong?”

“… I hate it.”

“… Wait, what? What do you hate?”

“You’re bigger than me.”

“… Oh my god, Levi, not this again. I already told you,  _I don’t care._  Your dick is… it’s amazing, to be fucking honest. It’s fucking perfect. I love it.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, nuzzling his face in the silken black hair. “Listen to me: you’re no less of a man just because yours is… what, like, less than half an inch shorter than mine? Your cock is perfect for me. It fits me perfectly.” Eren dropped a hand down to undo the belt buckle. “I love how it fits in my mouth, I love how it fits in my hands, and I most definitely love how _amazing_  it feels when it’s in my ass.” Levi’s breathing was ragged as he looked up at Eren, pupils blown wide. Eren stroked his thumb over Levi’s bottom lip. “So don’t worry about it, okay babe?”

Levi nodded silently, biting his lip as he threw his head back. Eren gently lay him on the floor, kissing him deeply as the older man moaned softly into his mouth. He broke off the kiss and gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really, though, I am so so so happy that she got into the series, and shares the same amount of love for Levi and Ereri that I do. So here you go, hon!
> 
> You can also find this under the 'my writing' tag on my tumblr (lancecorporalgootbutt)


End file.
